1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system and method of controlling a machine tool.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer numerically controlled (CNC) or other programmable machine tools have long been know to machine parts based on programmed inputs. Such machine tools generally employ grinding or cutting tools, and include grinders, lathes, broaches, drills, milling machines and the like. The operators of the machine tools are required to input the specific information and commands that a machine tool is to execute to make a part. Prior art systems for input of such information and commands have not been easy to use. Problems have included the complexity of programs for inputting information and commands, the inability to access all of the devices on the machine tool, the lack of flexibility of pre-programmed cycles of commands, and the inability to use such systems on a variety of different machine tools. Because of the complexity and wide variety of programmable machine tools, there is a need to reduce the aforementioned problems.